dplfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mexican (mission)
TK dies. TK is busted. Lost the train. Missed to many shots. |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Chase the train. Kill the Mexican. Intra-Mission: Get after the train! Kill The Mexican! |unlocks = Tailgate |unlockedby = Ransom }} The Mexican is a mission featured in Driver: Parallel Lines. It is the first mission of the 2006 era. Plot The Mexican was the only member of Corrigan's Gang not to have become successful from the ransom money; instead, he had become an alcoholic, being disillusioned with the money, and now working at an arcade in Queens afterwards. TK had decided in prison to kill The Mexican first, seeing him as the weakest of the five. After both Ray and TK spy on The Mexican leaving a liquor store, TK decides to go to Queens to kill The Mexican. Ray asks TK to join in, but TK declines, but instead promises Ray that he will buy him cappuccino after finishing the job. After having being informed by Ray, TK arrives at the House of Fun Arcade in Queens, seeking to kill The Mexican. Upon arrival, The Mexican, working at an exchange counter, does not recognize TK. After pointing a pistol at The Mexican, he still does not remember him, mistaking him for a robber, causing TK to tell him he is not here for the cash. However, after being told by TK he does not remember him, The Mexican finally recognizes TK, and attempts to escape the arcade by shooting at him with a shotgun, causing him to give chase. The Mexican manages to escape from TK by riding an arriving L-Train near the arcade. However, TK gives chase to him. Eventually, The Mexican's train stops in Brooklyn, where he flees into the abandoned Beach Front Theme Park. The Mexican informs his gunmen about TK's attack, which commences inside the premises. Eventually, The Mexican and his gunmen are killed by TK, starting his quest for revenge. Later, during the night, Corrigan is seen leaving The Colonial Grill in Greenwich Village, when a car pulls by a corner, dropping The Mexican's dead body near him. After turning the body over, Corrigan recognizes The Mexican, reminding him that TK's manhunt for the remaining four has now begun. Objectives : Get after the train! [Back to top] *After the short cutscene showing The Mexican escaping via the train, the player is told to chase the train to its location. They must stay close to the train and not lose it, as they have 3 minutes and 30 seconds to keep up to the train and catch it. It will follow the tracks southbound before terminating at Coney Island. When the train arrives, Mexican is seen running from the train station, followed closely by TK who has exited the vehicle he used to chase the train, and begins to shoot the Mexican. The player then gains control and the next objective appears. : Kill The Mexican! [Back to top] *The Mexican is now hiding within the amusements park complex, and the player must fight off the bodyguards Mexican has set on him. They will be armed with a variety of machine-powered weapons, who will shoot the player while The Mexican makes a run for it. When the player has killed off all the remaining body guards and chases Mexican around the arcade, Mexican will climb onto the upper deck of an arcade building and will take cover behind barriers while his bodyguards defend him. The player has to kill the Mexican at this point. Pre-Mission Instructions #Chase the train. #Kill the Mexican. Gallery Gallery= File:TheMexican-DPL-Objectives.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-EnteringArcades.png|TK entering the arcades. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TKWithGun.png|Holding the gun. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-ApproachingBooth.png|Approaching the ticket booth. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TKAtGlass.png|TK at the window. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TheMexicanInside.png|The Mexican. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TKAvoidingGunShots.png|TK avoids Mexican shooting. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-ChasingAfter.png|Chasing after him. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TheMexicanShooting.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TheMexicanLeaving.png|The Mexican escapes the arcade. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TKRunningAfterHim.png|TK runs after him. File:TheMexican-DPL-RunningToTrainStation.png|Mexican running to the train station. File:TheMexican-DPL-TrainArrivesAtQueens.png|Train arrives. File:TheMexican-DPL-GettingOnTrain.png|Mexican enters train. File:TheMexican-DPL-GetAfterTheTrain.png|Get after the train! File:TheMexican-DPL-TrainLocationQueensMap.png|The train on the map. File:TheMexican-DPL-ChasingTheTrain.png|Chasing the train. File:TheMexican-DPL-TrainLocationBrooklynMap.png|The train stopping at Brooklyn. File:TheMexican-DPL-TrainArrivesAtBrooklyn.png|Arriving at station. File:TheMexican-DPL-TheMexicanGettingOffTrain.png|Mexican fleeing station. File:TheMexican-DPL-TKChasingTheMexican.png|TK chasing. File:TheMexican-DPL-TKShooting.png|Shooting the Mexican. File:TheMexican-DPL-GuardsOutside.png|Guards outside the amusements park. File:TheMexican-DPL-KillTheMexican.png|Kill The Mexican! File:TheMexican-DPL-ShootingGuards.png|Shooting guards. File:TheMexican-DPL-ShootingGuards2.png File:TheMexican-DPL-MexicanHidingAndDefended.png|Mexican hiding behind barriers. File:TheMexican-DPL-ShootingGuards3.png|Shooting guards. File:TheMexican-DPL-ShootingTheMexican.png|Shooting Mexican. File:TheMexican-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-ColonialGrille2.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-ColonialGrille.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-Corrigan.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-CarDrifting.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-BodyThrownOut.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganLookingAtCar.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-CorriganLookingAtBody.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-TheMexican'sBody.png File:TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-Corrigan"Shit".png |-| Videos= Scene9-DPL-PreTheMexican(Video)|Pre-Mission Cutscene. Scene10-DPL-PostTheMexican(Video)|Post-Mission Cutscene. Transcript }} Trivia *The song that plays during the cutscene where TK confronts The Mexican is " " by " ". This song can be heard on the radio during the 2006 era. *In the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, the song that plays in the post-mission cutscene where the Mexican's corpse is thrown in front of Corrigan's house is I Changed My Mind (MC's Rattle Snake Remix) by Lyrics Born, while in the PC and Wii versions, the Cookie by Dr. Rubberfunk plays instead. *This is the only time during the 2006 era where the player can find the L-Train operating in the city. It does not spawn during the 2006 era outside this mission. *The theme park where the gunfight between The Mexican and TK occurs is near the same location where the two met up along with Slink during the 1978 era. *Should the player drive around Brooklyn during the mission, TK will talk about how Brooklyn hasn't changed in 28 years and is still a dump. *In the final cutscene of the mission, Ark VFX 3D renditions of the Torrex and Prestige are present.Image A civilian Torrex is also seen.Images: The taxi Torrex appears with a roof light similar to the Wayfarer, rather than the roof advertisements found on the in-game model. References Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions